Stuck At Sea
by LeilaLives
Summary: 500 Days of Summer crossover. Ariadne meets Tom. Ariadne likes Arthur. Arthur is nowhere to be found. Tom likes Ariadne, and Tom is so near.  Ariadnex?
1. To Rekindle

**Stuck At Sea**

**By: LeilaLives**

**Chapter One: To Rekindle**

**Summary:** Ariadne meets Tom. Ariadne likes Arthur. Arthur is nowhere to be found. Tom likes Ariadne, and Tom is so near. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inception, 500 days of Summer, nor the characters in those movies. Just my crappy OCs.

* * *

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad  
To a song that's far less obvious  
If your using me, do it slowly  
Make it last until I have to go _

_-Stay Away, The Honorary Title  
_

The first thing you notice about New York is the amount of people that populate it. Thousands of bodies, pushing, running, sometimes even walking, to get to work.

They all have the same look on their faces, total concentration, completely ignoring your existence. Dressed in shades of gray, blue, black, the click of heels, it's enough to drive you crazy.

The second thing you notice about New York, specifically Manhattan, was that the buildings were either really old, or brand spakin' new. I prefer the old Gothic Architecture myself, speaks more true to the history of New York, but I can't help but stop in front of the Hearst Magazine Hotel and admire it's sleek lines and flashy glass panels.

Sometimes you just have to stop and stare, and make sure no one runs into you while you do just that.

I was not used to this impersonal way of living, what I liked to call the "drone approach," not that I had much of a choice.

After getting my degree and working a few years at a architecture firm in Paris, I was transferred to New York to assist on a project that would be developed in Brooklyn. I was excited to leave the packed office, the small desks, cramped areas.

I was informed that my new office would be larger, but that I would be sharing it with two other architects employed there, which I had no trouble with. In fact, I think I might enjoy it. It isn't everyday that you can discuss architectural ideals with your co-workers and know they'll understand what you're saying.

Most of my co-workers in Paris were paper pushers, assistants, and thought an arcade was a place you play video games in, when I actually meant a different arcade, the term that meant "A series of arches supported by piers or columns."

They were all nice people, kind, generous, but our conversations mostly consisted of hellos and goodbye, which left me feeling rather lonely. I was used to a talkative environment, much like the environment I was in during the 'experience.'

Simply put, I was grateful for the move. Nervous, but grateful.

* * *

If you told me four years ago that this is where I'll be, in New York, with a career, I would have laughed in your face and walked away grinning at your stupidity.

Why would I ever have a future that didn't involve dreaming? And of course, at that time, it didn't seem possible.

I was young and naive, manipulated and used to make a dreamscape. I don't regret the experience, it taught me a lot, but I hate that it left me wanting more. It became the ultimate drug that I couldn't have and it nearly took me a year to develop a regular sleeping habit. This combined with my utter frustration that I didn't receive _any_ contact from _anyone_ led me into a manic-depressed-wired-loony bin state.

It was a wonder that I even graduated, amazingly with a honor, though I do believe it was Professor Miles's doing. He didn't attend the graduation because he was permanently residing in the states, but he did call to wish me good luck, unlike _someone_.

No, I did not develop some weird fantasy thing that involved Arthur and his immaculate well-fitting suits because of one stupid damned kiss. Kisses were nothing these days, used as a form of greeting in some countries.

But I couldn't help but wonder where he was right now, if he looked the same, dressed as nice. To put it simply, even after four long years, I missed him. This, however, did not stop me from having my share of boyfriends and one-night stands.

But, somewhere in the back of my head, a tiny voice likes to taunt me, saying that the reason that none of my relationships lasted, and the reason why I've had so many one night stands, is because I haven't found anyone as ...Arthur, as Arthur.

This tiny voice has become my downfall.

* * *

Dressed in a black skirt and a gray pinstripe vest over a white short-sleeve button down shirt, I was ready to make a good first impression.

The only thing holding me back from leaving my condo in Greenpoint was a debate in my head over what shoes to wear. It was between a pair of black pumps or black flats. Finally choosing style over comfort, I slipped on the pumps and hurried out of the apartment.

The train station was a few blocks away, the dark green posts saying Bedford Av. I took the L train into Manhattan, transferred onto 6 train until 86th street. The building was large and white, with clean cut lines and a very elaborate entrance.

This is what I worked so hard for. This is where I wanted to be.

I walked into the building and was greeted by a tall security guard. After checking my ID, apparently I still looked like a teenager, and handing me my work ID, he instructed me to take the elevator to the 24th floor and someone would assist me from there.

Cautious, I walked into the elevator and took deep breaths. _Everything will be fine Ariadne, just don't make a fool out of yourself. _I nodded my head to the elevator music, attempting to distract myself. It worked out poorly.

As the security guard said, the minute the doors opened, a perky blond woman, who introduced herself as Amy, rattled off some information, most of which I couldn't understand because she was talking so damn fast, hooked her arm through mine and dragged me around the office.

I was surprised at her pace, considering she was wearing heels that were twice as tall as mine, and barely noticed she was holding my arm. The others who were working did not seem to notice the odd behavior, probably because it was normal, but gave me apologetic glances.

Well screw you guys, cause you're obviously not helping.

After what seemed like ages, ages of running and talking, Amy sat me down in a large conference room with a view of the Manhattan skyline.

I was the only person present, well if you counted Amy, then that would be two, but Amy doesn't count. Amy never counts.

Ten minutes passed, ten long minutes, when people starting coming into the room, men and women dressed in suits. I stood up, and shook their hands. Their small smiles broke some of the tension.

A man stood at the end of the table, introduced himself as Mr. Allen Coleman, my new boss. He's a tall man, bald, with small blue eyes.

To his right was Amy, whispering something into his ear. He nodded slowly, frowned, and thanked her before she left the room.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Page, we were just informed of your appearance. Also, it seems that someone is missing" He paused and looked around, " is late, he is one of your partners, and hopefully you'll be meeting him later."

"It's completely fine," I smile hesitantly, feeling a little intimidated by the people in the room. Some of them I recognized, having visited the branch in Paris a few times, all were accomplished architects, intelligent minds.

They introduced themselves, sipped their coffees and after thirty minutes exited the room to get back to work. Mr. Coleman stayed behind.

"I know this may be a little intimidating and new but you will have a great time here, and the your co-workers are all great people. I'm sure you'll get along with Tom and Patrick."

"I noticed that neither of them were here, is that normal?"

"Well, Patrick avoids all types of formalities, so I never expect him to attend any meetings. Tom is usually here."

I smiled, and he led me to the office I would soon work in. It was a wide open office, with three desks placed a good distance away from each other. Floor to ceiling windows were the focal point, facing the city of dreams. Amy soon came into the room, carrying a box of my things.

"Thank you" My desk was sleek and black and I quickly arranged my things on the desk, the necessities, pens, pencils, charcoals, post-its, planner, etc.

The last thing placed on my desk was a picture of the Paris skyline, the only city that can compare to New York.

I heard bustling before the door slammed open and a man with messy blond hair dressed in a t-shirt and jeans shuffled in. He didn't seem to notice me at first, he was busy with the papers that were in one hand and the glasses that kept slipping from his nose. I coughed to get his attention. He immediately looked up, dropping his papers to the floor.

"Hi." My voice was quiet, meek. He seemed to be processing what I had just said.

"Hi...who are you?" His voice was deep but surprisingly nervous.

"I'm Ariadne Page, your new co-worker." I got up, and made to shake his hand, but he just stared, so I bent down and picked up the fallen papers instead.

"I don't think I got that memo." He took a deep breath and grinned, "Well it's always nice to have a beautiful woman working here," He took the papers from my hand, "Thanks."

He looked around with a confused look on his face, "Huh, Tom's not here yet."

"Yeah, so...what should I do today?" I fiddled with my vest, watched Patrick place the papers on his desk.

Not looking up, "Hmm.. I guess you should just get yourself acquainted with the place, you can start really working tomorrow." He looked up, his eyes trailing the length of my body.

This is going to be interesting.

Walking back to my desk, I grab my bag and leave, informing Patrick that I would be back in a few. I made my out of the building and sat on a bench that was strategically placed to face a mini garden in front of the building. I just needed to breathe. Ignoring the people walking by, the faceless people, the sounds, the smell, I smiled.

I laughed.

I could not believe I was starting something new, I was actually moving on.

Gone were the days that I would stay up at night, waiting for someone to pull me out of this nightmare called reality. No one came. Not Cobb, not Eames, and sure as hell not Arthur.

Maybe they didn't exist? I laugh again. Of course they did.

* * *

I bought a pretzel from the corner vendor before heading back inside, where I spend most of my day chatting with Patrick. I learned that he became an architect because his father was an architect, that he's five years older than me, and he's single. Perfect.

Patrick walks away to get us coffee.

He walks in.

And I stop breathing.

He looks exactly like him, and yet, he doesn't. His hair, his clothes, his aura is different. Easier, happier.

But he looks so much like him.

I can feel the tears well up, but he doesn't seem to notice me there until Patrick practically drags him from the coffee machine and into our office.

He smiles, so easy.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Hansen, you can call me Tom. And you are?"

It takes me a while to find my voice, I laugh nervously and shake his hand.

"Ariadne Page, it's nice to meet you."

_Shit._

* * *

Yes I know that this is a crossover and that I should put it in the crossover section.

But I feel like if I do then many people wouldn't read it.

So, you don't really need to see 500 Days of Summer to get my story, but you should watch it anyway, cause it's awesome.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review.

LeilaLivessssas


	2. Urgent Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

So apparently, a continuation for Stuck at Sea has been posted without my permission. Not only do I find this extremely offensive, but it leaves me in a place where I can't trust to put my work online, on Fanfiction specifically.

Yes, I understand that it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy with college applications and school and Fanfiction wasn't my priority.

However, because I recently finished most of my work, I was planning on updating my stories.

I currently don't know if I should.

I don't know if you care, but I at least think that if you read my stories, and enjoy them, you would understand my stance.

Currently undecided,

LeilaLives signs out.


End file.
